De Uchihas En Konoha
by KataWp23
Summary: Naruto se entera del regreso de sus mejores amigos a la aldea, más no se esperaba la llegada del la niña que traía Sakura entre sus brazos. -Es una suerte que sólo en eso se parezca a ti, bakasuke. - Cállate, dobe. One-shot.


Naruto abrió de golpe la puerta del hokage, con los ojos sorprendidos. Sentado, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, estaba Kakashi, sonriendole detrás de su máscara. Junto a el estaba Yamato-taichou, con unos documentos en la mano. El rubio entró sin importarle en lo más mínimo el protocolo y estampó su mano en el escritorio.

\- ¿Es cierto? - soltó con una tremenda seriedad.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que hablas, Naruto? - le preguntó su maestro entrelazando sus manos a la altura de la boca.

\- Hinata-chan me ha dicho que ha visto a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan entrando en la aldea cuando paseaba con Boruto- apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio.- ¿Donde están?

\- Deben estar por llegar- interrumpió Yamato con una sonrisa aterradora.- Así que dejame terminar de entregar esto.

Naruto se puso colorado y se enderezó con vergüenza. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, a lo que Kakashi respondió con un suave "siga". La puerta se abrió nuevamente para mostrar a un más alto Sasuke, con el cabello tapándole el rinnegan, y una vestimenta totalmente diferente a la que usaba durante el ataque de Toneri a la tierra. El pelinegro frunció el ceño al verlo, ocultando algo detrás de él ampliando su postura.

\- Dobe - lo saludó poniendo su única mano en la cintura, dejando ver un chaleco azul oscuro sobre una camisa azul claro y pantalones negros.- Sigues siendo igual de molesto que antes.

\- Teme - le respondió lentamente, como no creyendo que estuviese allí, en frente suyo.- Están aquí... ¡De verdad están aquí, dattebayo!

El jinchuriki del kyubi se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, para darle un abrazo, más este se puso en posición de ataque, como si estuviera defendiendo su integridad. Naruto se detuvo de golpe al verlo, asombrado, luego enojado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? - le dijo mientras veía como una pálida mano se posaba en el hombro del pelinegro.- Espera, ¿Sakura-chan?

\- Sasuke-kun, no va pasarnos nada, cálmate - la suave voz de la pelirrosa pareció calmar al Uchiha.- Hola, Naruto.

\- ¿Pasarnos? - preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi, que había estado presenciando todo hasta ese momento en completo silencio.

Sasuke gruñó y le plantó cara a ambos mientras se enderezaba con total calma.

\- Sakura es mi esposa - soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡Qué!? - el grito de los tres hombres alarmó a toda Konoha.

El pelinegro permaneció impasible, más una suave risilla hizo que se le contrajera la cara en una extraña mueca que Naruto jamás había visto en su vida.

\- Ma...ma - una voz infantil confundió a los tres hombres que observaban como Sasuke se retiró de la puerta para dejar ver a una muy alegre Sakura, con el cabello un poco más largo y un bultito entre la manos.- ¡Ma!

\- ¿Tienes hambre, Sara-chan? - observaron con asombro como una manito salía de la manta que protegía a un pequeño cuerpo para ponerse en el pecho de la pelirrosa, que miraba con total adoración al bebé. - Si, definitivamente tienes hambre.

\- Quitate, dobe - escuchó al Uchiha llamarlo, más su cuerpo no respondió porque su cerebro trabajaba en procesar la información.- Oi, te estoy hablando, que te quites.

Fue empujado con un poco de brusquedad y observó con asombro como Sasuke tomaba una silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se la señaló a Sakura con la cabeza. En cuanto la chica estuvo instalada, retiró la manta con calma y levantó a un bebé bastante grande que llevaba un mameluco rosa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte trasera. Yamato simplemente suspiro y dijo que volvería cuando no estuvieran allí, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro al ver como habían cambiado los niños que había tenido como equipo hace unos años. Sakura sentó al bebé en su regazo, mientras este apoyaba sus manitas en el pecho de la pelirrosa intentando levantarse, a lo que Sasuke respondió de inmediato posando su mano en la colita del bebé y empujándolo hasta enderezarlo. Naruto simplemente reaccionó como se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura-chan, teme?

\- Oye, Naruto, no digas esas cosas - dijo la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba la manta debajo del cuerpo del bebé.- Por Kami, de verdad sigues igual.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - interrumpió el peliplateado la contestación del rubio señalando al bultito que tomaba el cabello de Sakura para metérselo en la boca.

\- Sarada Uchiha -respondió Sasuke al ver a su esposa un tanto enredada con la bebé.- Tiene catorce meses -dijo luego con la voz teñida de orgullo.

\- Es...preciosa, ttebayo - dijo el rubio luego de ver como la niña tomaba un tenedor de plastico con un trozo de melón que le ofrecía su madre.

\- Lo es - concordó Sasuke mirando a las dos mujeres de su vida.

\- Es como ver a Sakura-chan con el cabello y los ojos negros. Es una suerte que sólo en eso se parezca a ti, bakasuke - dijo en broma el rubio, sin percatarse del aura oscura que derramaba el Uchiha.

\- Cállate, dobe.

Sakura estaba tan pendiente de que la niña tomara la fruta sin tirarla al suelo, que solo unos minutos después se fijo en la mirada enardecida de los hombres de la sala. La sangre se arremolinó en sus mejillas, poniéndolas como focos de navidad. Kakashi río al verla y se reclino en su silla cerrando los ojos con paz.

\- Ustedes me hacen orgulloso, niños - les dijo mientras los miraba a los tres.- Bienvenidos de nuevo, Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada-chan.

\- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei - respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisas y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Bienvenida a Konoha, Sarada-chan, dattebayo - le dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en la cabeza llena de cabellos negros de la niña.

Sarada se fijó en él y le sonrió, mostrando los pocos dientes que tenía hasta el momento. El rubio le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

\- Debes conocer a mi hijo, Boruto - le dijo con voz de idiota-. Es un poco más grande que tu, pero supongo que serán grandes amigos, si, si ,si, grandes amigos.

\- Pareces imbécil - le dijo Sasuke tomando la mochila de la pelirrosa que estaba a un lado de la silla.- Ella no te entenderá si le hablas así, tonto.

\- ¿Qué hemos dicho de las groserias, Sasuke-kun? - la voz llena de reproche de la alumna de Tsunade le heló la sangre.

\- Hmp.

\- ¡Pa! - llamó la niña a su padre, el cual le prestó toda su atención al oírla.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ca...Ca...¡Casa! - dijo la bebé sin entender la reacción de su padre.- Ma, casa.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? - preguntó su esposa por él, pero al ver el asombro en los ojos negros de este se quedó callada.- Si, Sara-chan, estamos en casa.

La niña elevó sus manitos y río con alegría, mientras el equipo siete se daba cuenta de cuando había crecido su familia.


End file.
